Hero
by Lozzypop
Summary: A CATS fanfic about a hero, please review
1. No way out

Authors note: Right, here's my lil fanfic, I really appreciate reviews, um so please read on and review. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
"How did we end up here?" I wondered, gazing at the scene around me. There were a lot of injuries, but everyone seemed to pull together to take care of each other. Bombalurina was tending to a bite on Cassandra's leg despite the fact that the two queens were practically sworn enemies. That's what I loved about this tribe; whenever things got rough you could always count on each other to see you through.  
  
A throb in my arm reminded me of my own injuries, I forced the pain out of my mind and continued to look around. Jenny was tending to most of the injuries. We had tried to fight the pollicles but there were just too many and we had been forced to hide in Tugger's underground den.  
  
My ears pricked up as I heard the pollicles prowling about outside. I hissed just thinking about them. They had us trapped here, all of the jellicles, well apart from Old Deuteronomy who would be at the vicarage wall as usual. But everyone else, the elders, the kittens, all trapped here and those damn pollicles weren't about to let us go. For dumb creatures they certainly had intelligent ideas, starving us out. It would certainly work too, unless we...unless I came up with something. Damn it I'm second- in-command of his tribe and they're all looking to me for a solution. I stopped pacing suddenly, there was an aroma of fear in the air, I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"We will get out of here," I muttered as I continued my pacing. A gold and black paw tapped my shoulder, my beloved mate Demeter.  
  
"Demi," I whispered pulling her close to me. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go,  
  
"Demi, where are...?"  
  
"The kits? They're with Jelly," she said softly. Sure enough our three beautiful kittens lay sleeping with Jellyorum watching over them. I sighed quietly.  
  
"I love you," I smiled slightly at her, but Dem did not return my smile.  
  
"You don't think we're gonna get out of here do you Munk?" she demanded in a hushed yet angry voice, "Is this your way of saying goodbye?"  
  
I hastened to reassure my mate,  
  
"Of course we're getting out of here Demi, you don't think I'd just give up do you?" I made my voice sound as lighthearted as I could under the circumstances. She softened immediately,  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." she paused for a moment, "We've been trapped here for so long already."  
  
Her pretty face was clouded by worry, I reached out to stroke her cheek,  
  
"Everything will be ok, trust me."  
  
She smiled, her worries gone for the time being.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into my ear before turning her attention elsewhere. Looking into my eyes she gently brushed her lips against mine, then mischievously pushed me back against a wall. Her kiss grew harder and more desperate as her worries came flooding back. When she pulled back we were both breathing heavily.  
  
"I'd best let you think of a way to get us out," she went back to our kittens.  
  
Truth be told, I had already thought of a plan, but this plan would probably mean certain death for one unlucky cat. It would be best to keep that as...  
  
An odd sound made us all suddenly stop and listen, I realised in horror that the pollicles had grown tired of waiting and were now trying to dig us out. Etcetera and the other kittens squealed and clung together in fear, as the sound got louder. I resigned myself to the fact that it was time for plan B. The pollicles wanted bloodshed and they didn't care who, if one cat went out then there would be a frenzy, all the pollicles would forget about the others and go after that one cat. As tribe protector, I decided that one cat should be me. I calmly made my way towards the exit of Tugger's underground den.  
  
"Munk, Munk my magic's not working, I can't keep them out," Misto called in some distress. The poor tom was exhausted. He had used up the majority of his magic to help everyone get here without too many casualties.  
  
"It's ok Misto," I replied, clapping my paws to get everyone's attention. I explained the plan to them quickly; extremely aware of how little time we had left as the pollicle's claws dug above us.  
  
"But...but that's a suicide mission Munk, you wont have a chance," Misto was the one to voice everyone's concerns.  
  
"Look Misto, do you have any better ideas?" I asked maybe a bit too harshly, "'Cause at the moment, it's either that or stay here and all get killed."  
  
Misto fell silent, but Dem ran over and threw her arms around me,  
  
"I love you Munku," she said, tears already forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hey," I said, gently wiping her tears away, "Is this your goodbye? You don't think I'd give up that easily do you? Wild horses wouldn't keep me from coming back to you and the kittens, so what's a few pollicles?"  
  
I was determined to at least try to make it back to her, but at the moment the odds weren't in my favour. Tenderly I kissed her and our kittens,  
  
"See you in a minute," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. Tugger intercepted me on my way to the exit.  
  
"Hey bro, this...this is a really noble thing you're doing here. Especially with...with you having a family and everything."  
  
"It's my job Tugger," I replied trying to stay focused.  
  
"Well, the good fight yeah?" Tug patted me on the shoulder. I fought to control my emotions. I was never that good with goodbyes.  
  
I smiled at Tugger, "Yeah," I glanced over to Dem, "Tugger, please ta...take care of her, and the kittens."  
  
Tug smiled and hugged me tightly, when he released me he had an odd expression on his face, "I think you should take care of her yourself," he whispered.  
  
"What...?" I began to ask in confusion. But the next minute I was flat on the ground, stars dancing round my head, and a terrible pain in my jaw as if Tugger had punched me. He had punched me, I realised. He was also gone, slipped out of the exit while I was dazed.  
  
"Tug," I called, "Tug! Tug!" my shouting became more frantic as I understood. Understood why he had punched me out, why he had told me to take care of Demeter myself. He had gone out to face the pollicles in my place.  
  
"Tug," I groaned. Hot tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of my brother's sacrifice. 


	2. Why be the hero?

(Tugger's POV)  
  
I had to do it, I couldn't let him go and throw away his life. Munk has too much to lose, a mate, kittens, a tribe that he will soon be the leader of. What did I have? No mate, no kittens, certainly no tribe to lead. I chuckled dryly at the thought of me leading a tribe, that poor, poor tribe. So that's why I did it, took my chance and, well, punched him out. It was the only way he'd let me go in his place, he's a stubborn one my brother. I just had enough time to grab Bombalurina and plant a huge kiss on her lips.  
  
"Remember me beautiful," I said cheekily slapping her bum. But I wasn't through yet, I blew a kiss to Etty then I quickly left the den before my true emotions began to show through. I smiled half-heartedly, that was the exit I had wanted to make. Now I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the pollicles,  
  
"Here goes nothing," I muttered before running out in front of them. 


	3. Helplessness

(Misto's POV)  
  
"Tug!" Munk shouted as we heard the pollicles bark and growl, he tried to push his way through to the exit, but we blocked his way,  
  
"We can't afford to lose you too," I said, tears running down my cheeks. Tears for my best friend. I tried to summon up my magic again but it faded away, slipped through my fingers. A feeling of helplessness came over me, Tug was out there with those pollicles and we couldn't do anything to help him. Munk felt the same way, I could tell. He had slumped to the ground, barely moving until the pollicles were silent, then he stood,  
  
"I...I'll go and check to see what's..." his voice was almost a whisper and he couldn't finish his sentence. Slowly he made his way out of the den, we all followed almost like a funeral procession. I pushed that image from my mind. He'll be ok. He has to be ok. 


	4. Can I go now?

(Munk's POV)  
  
I followed Tug's scent carefully but quickly. I had to get to him now. My stomach lurched as I saw pools of blood and I prayed that it was pollicle blood. After what seemed an age I saw him.  
  
"Tug!" I shouted, running to him. At the sound of my voice he weakly raised his head.  
  
"Hi bro," he greeted me cheerfully although I could tell from his injuries, that these next few moments would be his last on this earth.  
  
"Why Tug?" I asked, taking hold of one of his paws. He chuckled weakly,  
  
"I didn't fancy your chances against those pollicles."  
  
"And I didn't fancy yours," I said.  
  
"Well at least I'm taking a few with me," he pointed in the direction of a few pollicles bodies. He appeared to be pleased with that.  
  
"Tugger..." I began quietly. My eyes filling up again.  
  
"I know, I'm going to meet the E.C. Didn't think it would be so soon but everyone's got to go sometime," he said bravely accepting death.  
  
"No," I said firmly.  
  
"Always stubborn eh Munk? Take care of yourself and your family. Misto, keep doing your little tricks, one day you might get one right," Tug winked to show the little tuxedoed cat he was joking. Misto gulped back his tears and nodded,  
  
"I'll miss you Tug," he sniffed.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Tug turned his attention to the queens, "Bomba, baby, stay gorgeous."  
  
"You know I will," she replied, then fiercely kissed him, wanting to savour him.  
  
"Etty, sweetheart, I want you to promise me you'll find a nice handsome tom for yourself, don't mope over me ok?"  
  
Etty nodded tearfully, "Don't leave us Tugger," she whimpered.  
  
"I don't want to leave Etty, but everything's getting dark."  
  
Tugger was getting weaker with every breath he took. I couldn't help but think, that should be me lying there, not him. Tugger seemed to read my mind,  
  
"I don't want you to go blaming yourself Munk. This is something I decided to do ok? You will make a great leader one day, and we can't have leaders dying on us. It had to be this way, come on Munk, could you imagine me leading the tribe? Think about it."  
  
That raised a little smile from me, the idea of Tug being leader was slightly silly. But the smile soon faded as Tug had to gasp for breath.  
  
"Can I go now Munk?" he asked quietly. A lump formed in my throat and stopped me from replying. I threw my arms round my brother and quietly sobbed into his fur. I kept hold of him until long after the last breath had left his body.  
  
"Yes, you can go now," I whispered. 


End file.
